An Assassin's Tale
by Umeko
Summary: What if Okita's got a long lost twin brother and that brother is...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

Weird idea 1: Wonder why Kichisaburo of Yogatoya or whatever that is resembles Okita so much? Two people from totally different backgrounds, so alike they could be twins…

Weird idea 2: Why did Kichisaburo 'target' Hijikata? Coincidence?

Weird idea 3: Why is Okita always hanging about orphanages? (Mows down any suggestion of shota-tendencies with Gattling gun)

Put all these ideas on the stove to stew…

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

"Oneesan… I want Brother back…" Okita Mitsu looked down at the little boy tugging tearfully on her sleeve. "I'm sorry… he's gone… the fire…" Her voice cracked as she engulfed her remaining brother in a hug. The boy let out a heart wrenching sob. Before them stood the smouldering ruins of the once proud Ueda house compound.

* * *

Six months ago…

Two brothers crept noiselessly towards the crack of light from the hall and peeked as a pair of curious eight-year-olds would. They were twins, alike in almost every aspect. They shared the same large innocent eyes. Through these eyes, they observed the grownups and eavesdropped on their conversation. The younger one reached out for his brother's hand. The older boy responded with a firm squeeze to reassure his twin.

Snatches of conversation drifted lazily out into the dark corridor.

"Okita-san, as you understand, we have not been blessed with children. I am getting old, and my wife isn't getting any younger. We ask your permission to allow us to adopt one of your sons. I promise you we would treat him as we would our own…"

"One of my boys, Ueda-san? Even if you are the cousin of my wife, this request…"

"Please, Okita-san… " The boys watched in amazement as their proud uncle bowed so low, his forehead touched the tatami. "I beg of you…"

"Very well… you may take…"

Fearfully, both boys crept back to their beds, all the while holding hands tightly.

* * *

_I want to go home…_

The soot-covered youngster plodded aimlessly through the streets of Edo. His throat burned from the smoke. Home, he wanted to go back…

"Hijikata Toshizou… not here…" A woman's giggly voice.

"I beg to differ…" A man's husky voice. The rustle of cloth. More giggling. Timidly, the boy peered into the alley. A young couple was locked in very passionate embrace. The woman's kimono was almost falling off her. The man was young, not more than a teenager, but muscular and rugged, and very scary to the little boy.

"Help…" The boy managed a weak croak that went unnoticed. He tried again, tugging at the man's clothes. A loud jingling sounded as the man's money pouch fell onto the ground. Now he had their attention, but not the kind he wanted.

"You little pickpocket!" The man growled almost demonically. His lady friend let out a shriek on seeing the sooty-faced child, and fainted clean away into her companion's arms, provoking more angry curses from the man. The terrified boy turned and ran.

* * *

_I know I am hoping against hope…that we will meet again… _

"Jeez, what's it with you? Every time you hear of a temple orphanage or school, you always find an excuse to visit it…" Hijikata's words fell on deaf ears as twelve-year-old Soujirou ran off, his kendo practice session forgotten after hearing of a small orphanage just over the hill ten miles away.

"Come on, the boy's probably looking for some playmates his age…" Kondo chided gently. "He wears you out playing tag."

"Skinny brat…" Hijikata murmured somewhat mildly before returning to his practice.

* * *

_Lunchtime. Yagi compound. 1863._

"Okita, there is a shadow behind you…" Saitou spoke solemnly as he tucked into his soba lunch.

"Eh?" Okita instinctively looked over his shoulder. Yamanami went pale and dropped his chopsticks. The atmosphere suddenly became oppressive… After all, there was a violent death recently…

"Saitou-san, don't you have a better conversation starter?" Kondou laughed nervously as he patted Okita on the back. They had just seen off a thorn in their side, Kamo, and it wouldn't do them any good going on some guilt-trip. Saitou shrugged and dropped the topic. The atmosphere lightened considerably with Kondou's laughing and joking… Then the Trio started a comedian act…

* * *

_Mibu Temple Orphanage, 1864._

"Big brother, tag! Tag!" A little girl squealed as she tugged on Okita Souji's hand the moment he entered the temple gate. "Piggy-back!" A four-year-old hugged Okita from behind.

"Hai! But first let's share the candies!" He waved a large paper bag in the air, eliciting more childish squeals of delight from the children. He sat on the veranda and dug into the bag.

"Guess which hand has the candy." He held out both hands clenched. Something caught his eye in a shady corner of the compound. They were being watched. Immediately, his body was on alert. He was standing there… a phantom. Rising to his feet, Okita blinked. It was gone.

"Is Souji-nii feeling well?" A concerned older child asked when she saw the change in Souji's face.

"Uuh, it's just the sun…" Okita wasn't too sure of his own words as they left his lips. He was certain he had seen a mirror image of himself standing near the overgrown cherry trees. _It's impossible…_ He's dead… Burnt to ashes literally in the fire that wiped out his foster family…_There is a shadow behind you…_ Saitou had said…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back! Bear-hugs Shinsengumi plushies. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

So Kichisaburo of Yogotoya has appearances in only 2 episodes. However, there are still too many unanswered questions about the man to let him off so easily.

I have not yet decided on the nature of Hijikata and Okita's relationship for this particular fic yet. It might be a brotherly thing, or more. If so, the rating may rise.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 2**

"_Brother, I can't sleep. I don't want to go with uncle…" He slipped his hand under the blankets to grab his twin's. His brother sat up. It was dark in the room they shared. "Hush, there's nothing to be afraid of." An unseen arm held his head against a young chest. _

"_But auntie's very fierce…" He snuggled close, pressing his face into his twin's clothes, taking in the smell of medicine and candy. The older twin was always a tad sickly, though the little boy bore it with a smile. _

"_You know the way back from uncle's place. Mama took us there before once."_

"_Turn left from the main gate, walk until you come to the blowfish sign…"_

"_Turn right, go into the second alley on the left…keep walking to the end, don't turn. Just go straight…"_

"_Until you reach the pin-wheel shop…the one with the rainbow pinwheels, niisan likes…" _

"_From there, follow the canal, cross the willow bridge and you will be home." It sounded so easy to the eight-year-olds._

"_Niisan, can you hold me a little longer?"_

"_Sure…Oyasuminasai." The pair snuggled against each other, fully aware it would be their last night as room mates. _

"_Oyasuminasai…" His brother's heartbeat's so soothing…

* * *

_

_Kyoto gay pleasure district. Yogotoya_

Kichi stirred in his futon. The sun's still high in the sky. It was too early for him to be awake. The old hag who ran Yogotoya was insisting he awake by repeatedly prodding him with, horrors, an utterly filthy broom that has probably been poking in the privy. "Osu! Knock it off, I'm awake." He grabbed his sword from under his pillow and drew it. Crackling, Osu blocked the blade with her broomstick. After all, it was she who taught him that move when he was twelve.

"You got an early customer, Kichi-boy," the retired ninja woman poked him one more time in the ribs to make sure he got the message. Scowling, he got up and combed his hair. "What type of customer?"

"This type." Osu quickly placed a very girly hairpin in his hair. "The futon's waiting and so's the man, so get into your outfit, pretty boy…" Kichi took one look at the cat outfit and choked. "I'm NOT entertaining that pervert!" He recalled on Master Cat's last visit, he had a rather unpleasant time being smothered by a dozen black cats in some kinky bedroom ritual.

"Kichi, you know full well since they got in those professional hitokiris from outta town, your other business has been in the dumps. It doesn't reflect too well on the Ishin if their killers are effeminate boys with a brothel address, if we ran a genuine inn or restaurant, it'd be a different matter." Osu clucked like some grotesque mother hen. She had been his pimp since his last one met an unfortunate accident. "You _had_ to kill your last contact… "

"The madman was thinking of committing double suicide with me!" Kichi snorted. That man wound up seeing the bottom of Kamo River as fish food.

"Come on, you are a seasoned professional, since you started here under old Fatso at age eight. I wonder if he's done pickling in the old soy sauce factory. Maybe we could fish him up someday and take a look-see." On went the powder. "This customer's a close aide of emperor or so he claims… Entertain him and maybe you'll bring in some other jobs…" Osu was hinting as she started on the rouge.

"Maybe pigs will fly!" Totally irked, he stomped out before Osu could force him into that loathsome outfit. He rubbed off the rouge and powder Osu had managed to paint his face with and stepped out into the afternoon. Osu would probably threaten him with torture or worse, but she'd get one of the other whores to see to the customer. People were sniggering at him. _Drat! Forgot about the hairpin…_ He quickly amended that and hid it in his sleeve. Maybe he could trade it for a little fun with one of the oriyan girls. Although he was in that profession, he did not have any inclinations towards manly love.

It was too early for the pleasure district to wake up, so he went downtown for a short stroll…

Passing Umeya, he caught sight of a familiar pair of figures in the streets. One of the figures had the exact same face as his, except this face was youthful, lively, without the weariness from years of abuse in the brothel. _Again!_ And he thought that glimpse he had from under the temple cherry trees was some trick of the light on top of weariness after his last assassination… After all, he had been up on his feet 15 hours that day waiting for his target to come pay his respects in the graveyard. It was a simple kill that paid miserably little. Osu took the bulk of the payment anyway.

Pain, sharp and dry… then a burning, senseless anger… Kichi slipped off, back to the debauched familiarity of Yogotoya.

Osu pounced on him as soon as he entered the front door and ushered him into a room where the old pervert waited for his favourite plaything. The black cats started their yowling chorus as he started entertaining. _Bloody cats…

* * *

_

It had happened again. Okita swung his shinai through the air. That afternoon, he had been wheedling Hijikata to buy some candy for him in the market place much to the vice-chief's chagrin. As usual, he would succeed. Then _he _appeared like a fleeting phantom passing through the throng of humanity in the market place. He would have run after him, if only to prove he was mistaken. However, he was too late. By the time he turned the corner into Shimabara, the object of his pursuit was gone.

_Swing, swing, swing…_ The repetitive action did little to calm his mind. The sounds of the Ichimura brothers bickering floated in with the breeze. They were lucky. Only Tatsu didn't know how much. Tatsu was always worrying about Tetsu… _Whether he'd be able to be the big brother Tetsu needs._ Actually, saving a brother from the burning house was an action Okita wished he could have done for the brother he lost so tragically.

Many times he had pictured the horror his bother must have felt as the building burnt and collapsed about him. Akira. That was his name, chosen for him by their mother. It seemed fitting a name for the twin who was born when the eclipse ended and light shone on them again. After the fire, Soujirou had fallen so dangerously ill with grief that his parents thought they might lose their remaining son as well. Finally in desperation, they decided to remove all painful reminders of his dead twin from his life.

Most of Akira's belongings had been moved to the Uedas' when he moved in with them. So there wasn't much left anyway. Still, the blanket they shared as toddlers was burnt, the toys they shared discarded. Even the spirit altar of the dead boy was not spared. Mitsu probably still kept Akira's spirit altar in the storeroom. Okita Soujiro recovered eventually, only to face the loss of his parents in an epidemic.

Finally, he tossed the shinai aside. "Saitou-san, you have said that I have a shadow over me. Can you tell me more?" he yelled finally.

The third captain broke out of his meditation. He sighed. "You have a shadow that is been with you seen I first met you. It has been with you for a very long time behind your smile and laughter. It doesn't suit you to have such darkness… It started following you when you were a child, didn't it?"

"Is it Akira?" He sat down next to Saitou, unconsciously mimicking the strict sitting position his colleague so favoured when meditating, with his back ramrod straight and legs crossed.

"The shadow is not communicating with me. Whatever your shadow is, it is not a ghost."

"You mean Akira's still alive?" _Dare he hope?_ Saitou shrugged. "What I can tell is that you seem to have a strong emotional bond to this Akira… You feel responsible for him. We can't change whatever has happened or whatever will happen. Remember this, Okita."

"I guess you can't change the past, but you can always try to make the future."

"That is if you have a future …" Saitou replied cryptically. "Now, how about some soba for supper?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I am not too sure about Okita's actual birth date. However, one version tells of an eclipse in the year of his birth. I took some liberties with that.

Ack! I threw in Umeya again? I have no guarantees the Umeya nut gang from my other fics will appear in this. (ie. Kenni, Umeko-dono and the ninja girls). Lunatick's Smile series is real good... Wonder if Okita's buddies can tell the difference if they were to run into Kichi by chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 3**

_Why do I still find a need to hang about children? I just like playing with them, playing those games. Trying to regain something I had lost a long time ago. _

Maybe this playing with children thing was simply a harmless peculiarity on Souji's part, much like why Nagakura goes about life with a plaster on his nose or why Saitou insists on washing his own fudoshi. And Okita's pet pigs! They started off as a potential ration source for the group but somehow, no one's got the heart, or nerve, to reduce them to pork chops after Okita showed affection for them.

_Why do I pull childish tricks on Hijikata-san? It was Akira who was the mischief, forever hiding Kino-nee's hair ribbons and making her scream. When did I start liking pigs? I got my first pig, a little stumpy one made of wood, from him that winter when I got a cold and had to stay in during the Snow Festival. Papa took it away… Soujirou was always hiding behind his sister's skirts or in the nursery back then. We plotted to run away and become master swordsmen, just like the samurai heroes of the puppet theatre… _

Okita Souji patted Saizou and looked at the moon. They were both so hopelessly innocent back then. What would little Akira think of his brother if he could see him clad in the bloodied Shinsengumi uniform, slashing down his foes in the heat of battle like the demon he has become? At least he was beyond all that now, if he was truly dead.

_No one can change the past.

* * *

_

"Kichi?" Osu peered in to check on him after his last customer left. Kichi nodded wearily. That customer was a little brutal, but nothing he couldn't deal with. "Good. You better call it a night. It'll be dawn soon." She'd come in to help clean him up, the same way she did since he was eight. A sobbing sound came from the next room.

"New boy. His first time…" Osu explained. Kichi shrugged. "I was eight then."

"Yes and everyone's favourite futon-toy. Even old Fatso had a couple of goes at you, didn't he? When you tried to run away, he let his lackeys enjoy you as well. After a couple of times, you just gave up." Osu rolled up the stained futon and took out a fresh one. "I know you, boy. After I leave you, you probably go over and give the new boy a good talking-to. Just be nice, okay?" The sobbing had muted.

"Do you want me to tell him some fairy-tale about how someone will come rescue him one day? You know the only way most of us are leaving this hellhole is wrapped in a grass mat."

"True, true… but you do know the all tricks to make it easier for him next time…" Osu started wiping his naked body with a damp towel.

"Old hag, why did you teach me to use a katana?" Kichi murmured and winced as she dabbed a particularly tender spot.

"Easy, I can't have you giving it free to everyone outside. Besides, you'll never get my marketing done if every street lout keeps trying to hump you. I need to take care of the goods, you know." Finally satisfied that he was reasonable clean, she passed him a clean kimono before leaving.

It's amazing how utterly screwed up his life had become after he lost his way home, wandered about a strange and very rough Edo neighbourhood, got picked up by slave traders, brought to Kyoto and sold into the gay quarter's Yogotoya. When you are a slave, you don't have a right to anything, not even your own body. Sometimes, he would wonder what if, what if he had found his way home that fateful night. After all, he had followed the directions to the almost to the letter, _until that couple snogging in the alley. _

Would he be like Soujirou now, happy and without a care in the whole wide world? It was too late for him. Akira's never going home.

* * *

"Argh! Tetsu! You're _bleeding!_ Mother! Father! Forgive me!" Tatsu groaned in the throes of another stress-induced gastric attack. Tetsu had tripped while staggering under the load of sweaty clothes from the morning training.

"Jeez, Tatsu-nii, it's just a scraped knee," Tetsu frowned as he watched his sibling's fit of self-berating.

"You better go put some ointment on it, Tetsu-kun," Okita called out. "Hai!" After rubbing some spit on his wound, Tetsu ran for the ointment. Okita hugged his piglet and called out to Tatsu.

"Ichimura-san, you can stop rolling in the dirt now. Tetsu's gone to take care of that little scratch of his."

"I am a_ failure_ as a brother…" Tatsu whined. Okita frowned. "Ichimura, that is quite enough." Sensing the menace in the normally cheerful voice, Tatsu stopped, looked at Okita and quietly straightened up with a puzzled look on his face. Remembering the captain's nickname of demon's child, he let out a scared yip and hot-footed to the accounts room.

A failure as a brother… Maybe he should have kicked up a fuss and held his breath till he turned blue when they came to take Akira. Maybe he should have hidden his twin in the closet, anything that would keep him from the fire.

Better, they should have run away together to the mountains and find some legendary master swordman to train under.

What if Akira had survived the flames somehow and is here in Kyoto? This would be the heaven-sent opportunity for him to find his twin and make amends for all those years apart… Where should he start? Maybe near Umeya, where he thought he caught a glimpse of his look-alike. There would be a banquet in a fashionable teahouse downtown in a few nights, the best opportunity for him to make enquiries in the neighbourhood.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The little bit abour Saitou's attention to the cleanliless of his underwear's taken from another Shinsengumi-based manga series titled Burai. It is also inspired by that scene between Okita and Saitou during their duel. That remark about underwear...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK, RK or their characters.

I threw in the Umeya girls in the end. And references to Battousai and Tomoe… For the Kenni-Sou friendship, it is in my _Green Tea and Haiku._ This may be a one-off reference to Kenshin and Tomoe.

_

* * *

_

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 4**

Umeya. Facing a particularly bad night after a tenchuu killing occurred almost on their doorstep the other night, the Umeya waitresses were indulging in a little idle chit-chat. "Is that true?" Nami blinked. "That dashing young man who says he's that ramen stall owner's nephew's actually Oniwabanshu? And your little brother? Kiku-nee, please introduce us…" Nami goes all starry-eyed.

"In your next lifetime. We parted company after a no-holds barred ninja duel in Edo Castle," The senior waitress took a sip from her teacup. "He's probably just passing through, or I might be tempted to take a kunai to him. Besides, isn't he a tad young for you? He's only 16."

"Well, Kenni-boy's 15, but he has a major crush on an older female at Kohagi… He even brought her home…"

"And we thought he's so innocent! Sly devil… Say, isn't that Kenni's pal Sou? I thought I saw him heading towards Shimabara just a couple of minutes ago."

Nami craned her neck for a better look. "Looks like Sou. Just like the other one. But Kenni-boy swears the other chap's not Sou. Said his ki felt different, more bloodthirsty… I guess Kenni-boy's an expert on that stuff."

"Yeah, now that you mention it… His ki is very different from that guy Hotaru has a dizzy crush on. Would you believe she actually shadowed him the other day? Him being a Miburou too…Say, does Kenni know his pal's a…"

"No way! And we're not to tell him too. Umeko-san's very put out by what happened the other night. It must be one of Katsura-san's colleagues who ordered that one. He's not one to get his sis in trouble. She'll be very upset if Kenni kills Okita on her doorstep when he comes for his weekly candy."

* * *

Oblivious that he was the topic of the waitresses' discussion, Okita Souji continued on his mission. The plan was sketchy, having undergone some drastic modifications in the past few hours. As it turned out, only the chiefs were invited to the banquet. However, most of the captains were granted the evening off. The Trio had eagerly pounced on this opportunity to do some tavern-hopping and check out the women of certain establishments. Saitou volunteered to stay back and train a number of not-so-skilled recruits. Pity them, please… 

It was simple, but lame… Walk along the route his double took a few days back asking if anyone knew one Akira.

As it turned out, the businesses that lined the streets have heard of someone named Akira, but it was never the one he was looking for. Their Akira was an ironsmith's apprentice, a retired artist living down the street or the neighbour's new baby boy. Okita was on the verge of going back to ask for Yamazaki's expert aid in this matter when a drunk approached him.

"Say, Whassat ya doin' out so early? Don't ya got work to do?" the drunk hiccupped.

"Sumimasen, you know me?" Okita tried to support the man and steered him to a nearby bench. He was into his late forties, so Okita judged and had the symptoms of too much drink. "Know ya? Boy, I watched ya grow from a little boy… The favourite boy at old Fatso's…"

_Favourite boy? _

"Heartless, ain't ya? Can't recall your long-time client? Old Fatso always kept ya busy with the customers…" The drunk laughed. _Client?_ Souji quickly looked around them and realized that he had blundered into the Shimabara gay quarter. "So sweet ya were, squirming in the futon." Okita burned with rage then went cold. _Please let this be a major case of mistaken identity…_ let the drunk be blabbering nonsense or talking about some other boy. Not his twin brother.

The man was trying to pull open the top of his yukata. Okita's hands rose instinctively to protect his modesty. "Coy, are we?" The man leered while Okita's hands held the top of his clothes together. "I've seen you naked in the futon, as have all the regulars on this street." No words came to Okita. Instead he trembled with rage.

"Ya were always good for the bedroom games… look, a quick tumble in this here alley for old times… I'll pay…"

_That did it._ Okita kneed the drunk hard in the groin. The man doubled over with a surprised grunt. "I think not." He turned to leave.

"Ya little bitch! Die!" The enraged man charged him with a dagger. Instinctively, Okita reacted to disarm him, sidestepping his charge and twisting the dagger in his grasp, finally driving it home into his attacker's chest. This time, the man sank to the refuse-littered alley floor without a sound. Souji wiped the blood off his hands. This was bad. He'd have to explain to Hijikata-san later, and face his wrath.

A quick return to the barracks was definitely the best option under the circumstances.

* * *

The training session for the recruits was over and Saitou had dismissed them. They had brought in a batch of new shinai to replace those that got broken. Saitou inspected them. They looked sturdy enough… He was taking a few practice swings with one when Okita stepped into the dojo. 

"Okita, you look peaked," Saitou remarked.

"Saitou-san, I have a problem…Can we talk?"

"Do I look like Agony Aunt?" Still, Saitou nonchalantly sat down next to Okita. "So talk."

"My brother's in, well, a kind of trade where he's forced to let people do nasty things to him… I don't know how I am going to face him…They all thought he died in the fire, but I always felt he was alive somewhere… I went to all the orphanages and places where they take in homeless kids, so I can find him. But all these years, I was looking in the wrong places! All this time I was playing games, learning kendo, he was… he was…" The idea of his twin enduring the perversions of men much like the drunk he had killed earlier brought tears to his eyes. He clenched his fists.

A part of him wanted to see the gay quarter go up in flames. The other more logical part reasoned that it was his duty to protect Kyoto, not turn it into a merry bonfire. Leave that part to Yoshida Toshimaro and company. Besides, his twin might be still in the quarter.

"Your mind is clouded with fears and doubts. You cannot see the path that lies ahead… What will be, will be… Cast aside your doubts first, before walking ahead." Saitou replied. "Now, how about a match to clear your head?"

Okita caught the shinai he was thrown. Before he could decide whether to take on Saitou's offer of a match, the third unit captain launched his attack. Quickly, Okita parried the thrust. The fierce crack of wood drew a crowd of eager recruits. A match between the two master swordsmen of the Shinsengumi was always a sight to behold.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Souji's got one hell of explaining to do, as usual. I guess it counts as self-defense? Okita gets mistaken for Kichi... will someone mistake Kichi for Okita?

Am I dragging this out too long? ShouldI hurry up and let Kichi fall in with that spooky guy from the creepy mansion? Then maybe kill Kichi or arrange a reunion or something? Will Okita find Kichi before... na, let's stay true to the anime.

Oh, guess who the Umeya waitresses are talking about besides Souji, Kenni and Tomoe in their opening conversation. You may check my profile for a hint or read my New Kyoto Post fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 5**

The night was late. The Trio knew they were testing the outer limits of the curfew, still there's always one more place to check out…

"Shinpattsan! You got lipstick on your cheek," Harada guffawed as he staggered from too much drink. His yukata hung open to display his painted belly, courtesy of his two pals. "Kumi will be mad at you for that." Nagakura shrugged, turned to a ditch and threw up.

"Say, gentlemen, I don't think we've checked out this part of Shimabara yet…" Toudou murmured as they unknowingly entered the gay quarter.

"Hey, that's Okita!" Harada exclaimed.

"Where?"

"There with that, er, guy? What the hell are they doing? Did he just_ kiss_ him?" Harada rubbed his eyes as Kichi doled out a passionate goodbye kiss to his client in Yogotoya's doorway. "I didn't know Okita's into older men…"

"Ahou, I thought you might have guessed from the way he hangs about the Demon and Kondou-san… Wait, shouldn't he be paying that man instead?" Nagakura blinked as he observed the satisfied customer handing money to Kichi. "What's going on?"

"One way to find out…" Puffed up with sake-induced bravado, Toudou strolled up to Kichi. "Say, Okita-san. What's going on here?" His two pals ran up to join him. The young man looked just like Okita. Kichi was momentarily taken aback to hear his almost forgotten name but he swiftly recovered his composure. Now inside the building, the trio took in the sordid surroundings through their sake-numbed senses.

"Saa, this is no place for a Shinsengumi captain to hang out… Souji, if you are looking for some excitement, I'm sure they have better places…" Nagakura remarked, wrinkling his nose from the smell of the place.

Kichi decided he would have some fun with the trio. "My day job's not paying too well, so I'm moonlighting…"

"Moonlighting? The Demon vice-chief will gut you!" _A Shinsengumi captain moonlighting as a… Oh Buddha! Hijikata will personally flay the offender._ The trio could feel the sake leaving their systems as the implications of their little discovery hit home.

"Say, how about you gentlemen have some fun since you're here?" Smiling seductively, Kichi leaned back against the wall in a move to expose as much of his pale neck and chest as possible in the V of his kimono. "Maybe we can do it upstairs… I normally do a threesome, so we might have to make adjustments for you all."

"Souji, please! We wouldn't tell the Demon. If you're really that hard up for cash, I'm sure we can…" Even Toudou was serious now.

"You know, I think it is you lot whoare hard up." Kichi grinned wickedly, flung his arms around the tallest captain's neck and kissed him full on the lips, pressing his hips against his. Harada let out a scream, broke free of the unwanted embrace and bolted with his two drinking buddies on his heels…

Kichi laughed at the sight of his victims fleeing the joint as if all the demons of hell were on their tail. Too bad the fun's over for now. A bitter taste filled his mouth. _Wonder what the real Okita Souji's doing? Certainly not turning tricks for a decent meal.

* * *

_

"I didn't do anything to him! You guys saw it. He_ kissed_ me!" Harada was still in a state of shock when they made it back to the HQ. The trio went into the compound's main hall…

"Welcome home!" Okita greeted them as they stepped into the hall. He had just ended a kendo match with Saitou and gave an impromptu lecture on close-quarters combat for the recruits. "Sano, you look pale…" Out of concern, he placed a hand on Harada's shoulder. The man jerked at his touch.

"Argh! Don't touch me, y-you perv!" he screamed. Okita frowned. _What was going on?_ "I may act a bit goofy at times, but let's get this clear. Harada Sanosuke is not into men! Please don't do that to me again!"

"Do what?"

"You tried to hump Sano in a certain establishment in Shimabara just fifteen minutes ago…" The look of bewilderment on Okita's face convinced Nagakura he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Fifteen minutes ago, Okita was sparring with me in front of about thirty recruits," Saitou stepped out from where he was leaning against the wall, unnoticed, as usual. "The three of you seem to have a drop too much…" he remarked critically.

"Ya, maybe we mistook someone else for Okita," Harada laughed uneasily. "Souji would never kiss me, right?"

"That's it…" Nagakura agreed. "Maybe it was someone who happened to look like Okita…"

"I don't think you would mind that much if it were Miss Sakura of Hanatoya who kissed you… I think that person must be desperate to put the moves on you…" Toudou tried to soothe his friend. Harada shot him a dirty look before catching him in a headlock. "Oi! Sano! Quit choking Hei-kun!" Nagakura tried to pry Toudou loose.

"Sumimasen, Nagakura-san, where was this place in Shimabara?" Okita asked. That person could be Akira.

"Sorry, we can't recall where that building is or any names… Too busy running and too drunk…" They sounded sincere. Looks like he would have to bother Yamazaki to check out a few things…

* * *

It was a busy night at Yogotoya. A client got violent with one of the boys and had to be dealt with. The boy would be okay, after his ribs healed. The customer was another matter, especially when Kichi decided to get involved. The youth's in a foul mood this evening. Osu had made the necessary arrangements to have the corpse floated downstream. She stopped in mid-stride and stared at the ceiling. Something was wrong. She knew what it was.

"Come out!" The shadowy figure landed a few feet away on the floor. "Thought it might be you. What do you want?" The ninja before her was known for dabbling in certain occult arts. Osu did not wish to cross him in any way, but having him watching her house, its occupants, one of them in particular, was starting to irritate her.

"I have a business proposition to discuss with your little assassin…"

"In your next life, perhaps…" Osu held her ground. "Especially if you are still working for his crazed Lordship." Drawn by the commotion, Kichi poked his head out from his room. "Osu, let me hear the proposition."

"No, Kichi. This one's bad news," Osu warned.

"Not as bad as having to do _certain_ things in the futon…" Kichi stared her straight in the face. The warning tone was clear. Osu backed off. "If this thing blows up in your pretty face, boy, I'm not gonna save your sorry butt!" Shaking a fist at the ninja, she stalked off.

"Now let's hear your proposition…" Kichi smiled coldly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I really don't know how the story'll progress. There might be the possibility of a reunion later... The name of the spooky sorcerer ninja guy slipped me. Osu is turning out a better OC than I expected. Perhaps she may be playing a bigger role in later chapters.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 6**

"Yamazaki-kun, I have an itty-bitty favour to ask of you…" The ninja kept his face blank of any expression when he was greeted by the sight of a not-so-cheerful Okita outside his room in the morning. Much, much later, he found himself wondering what the heck was he doing accompanying the first unit captain on a stroll in one of the worst neighbourhoods in Kyoto. Well, he couldn't possibly let Okita go alone, _unarmed_, as was his usual practice. _Having one of their leading swordsmen fall victim to the violent crime so rampant in this part of town was not going to be very good for the Shinsengumi. _

"Well, here's the place the man known as Fatso used to run, but he hasn't been seen in years." They stopped in front of a building.

Okita squinted at the rundown building that housed the infamous Yogotoya in the noonday sun. It stood tucked away in a hidden corner of Shimabara. It was badly in need of repairs. As if to emphasize the point, the faded signboard actually fell, narrowly missing them by inches. It looked nasty.

"Shall we leave, Okita-san?" Yamazaki shot him a questioning look, one of the many he gave him since they started out. Okita hesitated. He did not tell Yamazaki his reasons for his curious request for information on Fatso and the ninja had the courtesy not to ask. This was too personal even for Hijikata or Kondo to know of. Before Souji could reply, tired-looking woman came out of the building.

"Finally back, eh?" Osu snapped bad-temperedly at Souji.

"Eh?" Okita Souji gave a look of bewilderment. Osu squinted for a closer look. "Sumimasen, mistook you for someone else," she dismissed him with a snort, picked up the fallen sign and propped it up by the doorway.

"Sumimasen. I am looking for someone…" Okita ventured.

"Too early, sir. My boys are still asleep from last night…" Osu replied tartly. Then she saw his companion.

"Hey, ninja boy!" Susumu's eyebrow twitched at the retired kunoichi's greeting. As if being harassed by a pack of kunoichi isn't enough, the Grandma of them all has to want a piece of the action too. "Why don't I rustle up a room for you to see to your buddy's needs?"

Okita waved his arms. "No, no, I'm not here for that… I am looking for my brother, Akira…" Okita stared his feet, unable to meet the woman's eyes. "I've been looking for him for years… please…"

"Oh really? There ain't no Akira hereabouts. Not since Tomura Akira got himself killed. Made a mess on the street falling from the third-floor balcony," Osu crackled with sadistic delight at the memory of a competitor meeting his end, with a little timely assistance.

"We're twins. Akira and me. We look alike…" Souji tried again. _Maybe Akira went by another name._

"I know. I'm not blind. Took your sweet time, didn't ya? He's gone. Packed up his stuff and stormed out like the little ingrate he is. Before you ask, I don't know who he's taken up with."

"Don't you dare speak of my brother that way!" Okita growled. "What do you know?"

"What do I know? Listen here, you pampered jackass. What do you know what it takes for a kid to survive in this place? To feed himself, keep warm and avoid getting killed? You proud samurai scumbags don't see that, don't you? Too busy dyeing the streets red. War orphans, kids with no one to care for them… the wild oats sown in the pleasure houses and whose mothers are too stupid to poison them or choke them at birth. Where do they wind up? You tell me!" Osu replied harshly.

"The orphanages?" Souji replied weakly. He felt sick.

"Only the lucky ones. The slave trade's full of the rest, as are places like these," Osu swept her arm, indicating the entire Shimabara red-light district.

"But you are running this p-place," Souji tried a final stab.

"Sure, and all my whores are male. I never could stand choking babies," she shot him a parting glare. His last chance at finding Akira vanished as the woman disappeared into her establishment. "Okita-san, it is best we return to HQ." Yamazaki prompted. No word of this outing must be breathed to anyone else.

* * *

"Souji, your cough bothering you?" Hijikata asked gruffly. Okita had been looking decidedly glum since he returned from his morning walk. "Maybe some of my cough medicine will help." Okita waved aside Hijikata's offer with a slight smile. _Change the topic…_

"Hijikata-san, you slept in today. Some party last night?" Okita forced himself to sound interested and cheerful.

"You bet!" Kondo guffawed from nearby. "Toshi and Sasaki nearly had a showdown in the back alley after Toshi tried making out with Sasaki's woman."

"I did not. I went out for a breather and she came after me," Hijikata scowled. "I have better taste than Sasaki, you know."

"Hai, hai, every time you try making out in the back alley, something happens, right?" Kondo guffawed at their private joke. Hijikata's back-alley escapades were the joke of Tama. Who can forget the time young Toshi got caught with his neighbour's girl by the night watchman, on the eve of her wedding to the local tofu maker? Or the time he and his date from the medicine store witnessed a murder… whatever it was, he and his lady often wound up spending the rest of the outing in the local police office assisting investigations.

* * *

This job was starting to stink, Kichi thought as he danced the dance he learned at Yogotoya. His lodgings were in a creepy, rundown mansion crammed full of Creepy Ninja's spells and other dubious items. Strange sounds and shadows lurked in the dim corridors. His Lordship is a painted weirdo. Surely no one else would wear that ridiculous outfit. Still, one has to be polite…

"What does your Lordship wish to see? Do you wish to see blood spilled? Or do you wish to have fun with me? I can make both happen…"

"Oi, you're being vulgar," a warning hiss from Furube the ninja and Kichi backed down. The lord was looking at him with an intense interest. Oh boy, and Kichi thought he was through with that stuff. "We have just the job for someone as bloodthirsty as you…" Kichi almost let out a sigh of relief_. Did he really like killing that much?_ To be honest, he enjoyed it much more than his other profession. Enjoyed the control it gave him over others, enjoyed the thrill of killing…

Smiling a cold reptilian smile befitting an assassin, he listened carefully to his orders…

Impersonate Okita Souji and discredit the Shinsengumi… Easy enough. Going solo was not so difficult. Kichi wondered why he had taken so long to strike out on his own. Maybe in a twisted way, he enjoyed Osu's constant heckling and the certainty of having a roof over his head and regular if sometimes meagre meals. So long as he was capable of drawing in customers, Osu would never throw anyone out of Yogotoya. Old Fatso used to throw any whore unfortunate enough to fall ill into the streets to beg. Come to think of it, Osu has never thrown anyone out yet. _Damn! He missed that old hag._

With a sound between a sigh and a growl, Kichisaburo curled up in his futon and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Akira!" He was running down the maze of alleys that were familiar yet alien to him. Run, run, running until it felt that his lungs would burst from the effort. There was the blowfish sign from his childhood and the rainbow pinwheels. It was dark. He found himself standing in front of the gay brothel in Shimabara. "Akira?" A little form was huddled in the doorway, the exact image of Okita Souji at age eight, except this crying child was bruised, starved and grimy.

"Akira, it's alright…" Instinctively, he reached his hands to the sobbing child. "Brother's found you…"

"Don't touch me! You're not my brother! I hate you!" Childish hands pushed his away…. He was falling… falling…

"Akira!" Panting heavily, Souji sat up in his bed. It was a nightmare. _I hate you!_ The words were still ringing painfully in his ears. _Oh kami…_Fate seemed to be thwarting him at every turn. Perhaps it was really beyond help. He had been so close… Now he had no idea where his brother was.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hijikata's back alley adventures seem to be disasters (Grin). The incident about he and the girl from the medicine store is taken from the Tama chapter in PMK vol 5. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Since I had received so many requests to let the brothers be reunited, I may let them meet up after the fire. Osu got a bit of time to show more of her character. I think she will show up again later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

Coming up: Kichi tries to hit on Hotaru. Kichi, where's your taste gone to? (Ducks kunai from Hotaru)

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 7**

It must be the strange incense they have been burning in the mansion, the odd bells and that chanting courtesy of that creepy ninja servant. When he saw a black cat dart through his room and out through a solid wall, Kichi was convinced he ought to take some time out to clear his head before he really goes mad from sharing living quarters with two weirdoes.

"Okita-sama!" The girl almost pounced on him. Once he got over his initial shock, he realized she was cute in a wide-eyed innocent way. She was obviously a girl in love, _with Okita Souji… why does he have all the luck? _She clearly mistook him for his twin. A naughty idea popped into Kichi's mind. Maybe his afternoon out wouldn't be a total waste. _Well, it wasn't everyday that a cute girl practically threw herself at him._ Those oriyan girls always charged high. Time to put his seduction skills to use. He's still got that hairpin in his sleeve…

* * *

"I was wondering why a kind person like Okita-sama would be in the Shinsengumi." 

"Well, because I like to kill people. I like to see blood…" he replied. Hotaru gave a gasp of terror.

_Okay, so the remark about blood didn't go down too well with her._ Maybe decent girls don't like that kind of stuff. The oriyan girls always thought that was cool, even exciting. She did look very nice with the hairpin in her hair. She seems to like it. _Score one. Now to attempt a kiss. _No, too fast. She's not a prostitute. He must go slow with the seduction or risk scaring her off.

The conversation was not doing the trick. She's too nervous. _Does she sense something amiss? Why does he bother what she thinks? _Wait! She's making some excuse to go. _Offer to walk her home… _

_Dammit!_ He cursed inside as Hotaru refusedhis offer to walk herhome and literally fled the scene. Oh well, he had to go back and prepare for tonight's big show.

* * *

Night time. Yagi compound… 

"Okita, this is my final warning. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Get out from here before I kick your butt out…" Hijikata scowled as a very familiar figure pressed against him in the futon.

"Hijikata-san, I feel lonely tonight…"

He need not light the lamp to know who had crept into his room and beside him in the futon. The faint smell of medicine and candy was a giveaway. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through the younger man's long hair.

"Souji, you have to break this childish habit of yours… You are too old to snuggle with me or Kondo anymore."

"Please, just for tonight…On nights like this, I don't want to be alone in my room… Too empty… Kondo-san's still out…" Nights like this reminded him of his childhood before he lost his twin. He always needed company to cope. But Kondo and Hijikata need not know the true reason behind his loneliness.

"I thought that's why I allow you to keep your pig in there…"

"But Saizou's spending the night with his family…" Souji was climbing on top of him in the darkness. "You feel so tense. Maybe I can give you a massage in exchange for letting me sleep with you." His fingers were kneading the vice-chief's aching muscles.

Hijikata almost choked. "Talk and behaviour like this is why two-thirds of the men think we're involved…"

"I thought we are involved, Hijikata-san…" A stray hair brushed Hijikata's face.

"Not in that way, Souji!" Hijikata rolled over, pinning Okita to the futon.. "Now shut up and go to bed." And Hijikata promptly fell asleep.

"Hijikata-san?" The only reply was snoring. Souji tried wriggling out from under the older man's bulk and only succeeded to clearing a little space to breath and feel his toes. _Oh well…_ "Oyasuminasai…" he whispered into Hijikata's ear before dozing off with Hijikata covering him like a blanket.

* * *

It was too easy. Kichi cut down the surprised men with unsuppressed glee. The attack was swift and deadly, partly because the dead men did not believe the Shinsengumi's Okita would challenge and actually kill them. Mimawarigumi, Shinsengumi… Kichi couldn't care less. At the very last minute, he remembered to leave a witness to 'Okita Souji's' deed. He stood, blood dripping off his drawn katana, admiring his handiwork. A good amount of blood had got onto him as well. 

He was not alone. The carriage waited in the shadows. His Lordship was watching with a smile on his painted lips. Mission completed, Kichi walked up to him…

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

Does anyone honestly want to know what happened after that scene where Kichi gets in the carriage with his Lordship? Or are the fangirls able to make an educated guess on what happened next? Okita Souji's alibi is looking watertight, no? Tophrase Hijikata-san's words: "Okita was with me the whole of last night, in my room."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

Minor cameo by someone from RK in this chapter.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 8**

"_You shouldn't. Kino-nee will get angry." Soujirou warned in a whisper as Akira secretly tied the dangling end of their sister's obi to a roadside stall while she flitted obliviously with a young man. A few well-place snips with a scissors completed the prank before Soujirou wrested it from his grasp. Too late. To his delight, when Kino started to walk away, the loosened obi knot came undone. Her screams sounded through the marketplace as she tried to salvage her ruined outfit. _

"_You little brat!" Holding her outfit together with one hand, she turned on them. Soujirou was holding the scissors and her rage immediately fell on him. He turned away, unable to watch as she yanked Soujirou's ear hard. _

_A severed head on a bench in the marketplace. His head? No, Soujirou's. Executed for treason and murder… _

Kichi awoke with a start. His master still had an arm thrown carelessly over his waist. Gently so not to wake him, Kichi wriggled free of the arm and out of the rumpled sheets. He hurriedly dressed and fled to his own room. He must be losing it.

_What happened between him and his new master's just another business transaction like the countless many he had done since he entered that trade. _There were no feelings involved. No reason for him to feel anything. Kichisaburo's the biggest whore on this side of the pleasure quarters, old Fatso used to say. Fatso slapped that name onto him for a want of a better name to call him rather than boy or brat or worse.

_Soujirou… his twin brother…_ _is probably sitting in some cell waiting to be executed…_

Kichi steadied himself. There was more work to be done. He couldn't show any weakness. The rules of the game he played were unchanged. A weak assassin, like a sick whore, was a liability. If they thought he was weak, he'd be out in the streets turning tricks… if he were lucky, Osu might take him back. But even Osu would never use him as an assassin again.

* * *

Hijikata awoke to something warm under him and soft breathing in his ear. _A woman?_ Had he fallen asleep in Shimabara? As the sleep left his eyes… "Souji? What the hell are you doing in my futon?" 

Okita yawned. "Mou, I tried to go back to my room but you wouldn't let me." He pressed a hand gently against Hijikata's chest.

Hijikata rolled off him. Okita sat up sleepily. "You know, I think it is time for the pigs' early feeding…"

"You have something on your mind, right?"

"Iie, nothing on my mind at all…" Souji flashed a broad grin before skipping out. Hijikata groaned and went back to sleep for a couple of minutes before awaking to the sound of Sasaki's men barging into the compound.

* * *

"Care to explain the outrage committed by your man on the Mimawarigumi?" Sasaki glowered at the Shinsengumi chief and vice-chief. He considered it a big concession to actually have the culprit brought before a tribunal instead of dispensing instant justice for his men. "Your statement regarding Okita's alibi is very weak, Hijikata… perhaps you might want to reconsider your interests…" 

"Sasaki, with all due respect, my colleague has no reason…" Kondo leapt to his friend's defence. The representative of the tribunal silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Hijikata Toshizou, are you prepared to swear that your statement is true?" _The penalty for lying is seppuku._

"Yes. Okita was in my room for the greater part of last night. He only left for a short while before Sasaki's men came. The page can be his witness as to his whereabouts during that time." Hijikata's eyes wandered over to where they were marching Okita in. Thankfully, he did not appear to be roughed up in any way.

"What were you doing last night, Okita Souji?"

"Giving Hijikata-san a massage in his room," Okita replied without batting an eyelid.

"All night?"

"Well, I was sitting on top of him at first, then he rolled over on top of me and we fell asleep that way… I can't leave for my room since he's a lot heavier than me… until he rolled off…" The representative shot a quick look at the somewhat effeminate-looking Okita and a grim-faced Hijikata. "Do you wish me to elaborate further on my activities at the time of the alleged attack?" Okita asked innocently.

"It wouldn't be necessary," the representative coughed uncomfortably. Whatever Kyoto peacekeepers do with each other in the privacy of their chambers is something not for the records.

"Someone has been masquerading as Captain Okita and tarnishing our reputation. Rest assured we will catch this culprit and hand him over to you," Hijikata almost growled at Sasaki.

* * *

In the end, Kichi had to know. He sneaked out of the mansion wearing a broad-brimmed straw hat to hide his face. The murders were the talk of the town. A certain Shinsengumi captain had been taken into custody and was being questioned in a heavily-guarded building. His feelings were mixed when he saw Okita leaving the said building with the Shinsengumi leaders. He went back to the mansion. 

An impatient Furube was waiting to brief him on the next assignment. He saw the carefully prepared disguise laid out in his room. A Shinsengumi uniform. The mission was daring and insolent. Sneak into the Yagi compound and kill one of the men, didn't matter who, just do it and leave the place in an uproar.

_Who should he choose? Some random recruit?_ Kichi pondered that question as he forced himself to eat his already cold breakfast.

No. Too insignificant to raise an uproar. How about one of the captains? Harada's a spearman. His skills against a sword ought to lousy. No challenge in that. Besides, he did provide a little entertainment for him a couple of nights back. There were other captains…

Osu had specifically warned him against one captain. Furube had brought up that person's name during the briefing. Saitou Hajime was dangerous. No opponent of his has lived to speak of it. Saitou would be away during his attack.

Perhaps Captain Okita… Kichi closed his eyes. Souji would be so surprised to see him alive and well. The blow will be swift and unexpected. Maybe he ought not to kill Souji outright. Keep him alive long enough to tell him of all the horrors his little brother endured in those lost years…. It'd hurt Souji more than any wound. Souji would probably beg for forgiveness and Kichi will only laugh at him as he lay dying…

_Kichi's losing it!_ Kichi snapped himself back to reality. Okita would not be in the compound during his infiltration. That was why his attack would be timed then. His feelings were getting the better of him. A face was floating into his mind. His next target: Shinsengumi vice-chief Hijikata Toshizou.

In a strange way, that same callous man who ignored a young boy's plea for help one long ago night in Edo was concerned about Okita Souji. Their relationship was brotherly, to put it mildly. Kichi knew that from the occasions he had glimpsed them together in the streets. Souji behaved like a wilful child about Hijikata, forever demanding to bought candy or some other trinket…

It made Kichi sick to see them happy, Hijikata smiling slightly and Okita often bursting into laughter…

Other times, Souji would appear to be stifling a cough and Hijikata would hover nearby like a concerned mother hen….

_How would the brave Okita Souji look when he's crying?_ Kichi decided on his target. Hijikata better be in.

* * *

Okita Souji was bothered. People have heard the rumours and were avoiding him like the plague. The young woman at the corner candy shop seemed to be on the verge of a fit when Okita trotted up for candy. The other customer, a mother, grabbed her children roughly and dashed out of the store as if she had seen a demon. The frightened children wailed. In the end, Okita left without buying. 

The reception at Umeya was cool. The waitresses cast nervous looks his way as they crept discreetly into the kitchen. _Here comes Captain Okita Souji, mad serial killer. Let's hope he is 'normal' for now…_ he could almost imagine them whispering. His good pal Kenni was there. With his usual courtesy, Kenni greeted him and measured out the selected sweets.

"Kenni-kun, have you heard of the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"A captain of the Shinsengumi attacking a Mimawarigumi patrol. It must be all over town by now."

"Gee. I must have missed it. Just got back today. Out of town on some family business," Kenni lied smoothly. Katsura-san had some business out of town and Battousai felt obliged to accompany his master. "I am surprised with their chiefs railing at each other, it took so long to happen."

"Kenni, if everyone suspects you of doing something you did not, what will you do? How would you tell them the truth?"

"Nothing, Sou. If I didn't do it, my conscience is clear. People will always believe what they will. You can't do anything to change that." Kenni looked down at his feet, suddenly ashamed for lying to Sou about his true identity. Maybe someday, when this was all over, he would tell his friend Sou about the truth. It'd be up to Sou whether to continue with their friendship after that deception.

"See you round then," Sou bade a hasty goodbye. He needed to go for his evening patrol soon.

* * *

His conscience was clear as Kenni so wisely put it. Still… Whispers, secret looks given as he led his men on patrol… he was sick of it. How he wished his patrol would end…. 

"Hotaru-san?" Okita noticed the girl trying to make a hasty but clumsy escape. "Eh?" Hotaru all but fell down in shock at Okita's voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kichi's one very conflicted individual in this chapter. So's Okita and even Kenni (aka Battousai). Bakumatsu Kyoto's so full of angst, neh?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

I am facing some major technical problems with this site. Can't upload my documents or contact the admin regarding this. If this persists, I may have to migrate to an alternative site. Someone knows how to contact the admin or have I exceeded some limit on my account? I had to use 'export' on this post.

This might be the last post for a while, until the problem is fixed.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale **

**Chapter 9 **

"He looks exactly like Okita-sama, but his eyes were colder…"

If life had dealt him as many hard knocks as it did Akira, he'll have cold eyes as well.

It made painful sense why Sasaki swore Okita was responsible for the deaths. It was an Okita alright. Okita Akira, long-lost brother of Captain Okita… a whore turned assassin. Hotaru's account of their meeting only told him that Akira was still in Kyoto. How long can Akira continue before his luck runs out and he's captured? Why was he attacking the Mimawarigumi? Was he an Ishin supporter? Would he have to draw his blade against Akira?

"You should talk to Hijikata-san about this." The calm voice made him jump nearly out of his skin.

"Ya! Saitou-san, you scared me!" Third Captain Saitou stood nonchalantly by his side. "But I can't. Not even Kondou-san…"

"They do not know about your brother? If he is in Kyoto, he might resemble you enough for…"

"He's gone. I went to look for him but he's left! Please don't tell them… Kondou-san doesn't even know I had a brother…" Okita struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Okita, we'll have to face that we fear eventually. If need be, I'll face it with you." Saitou gripped his sword meaningfully. Okita suppressed a shudder. The shinigami of the Shinsengumi, Saitou strolled off for his soba meal. Okita swore to keep out of Saitou's way for the next few days.

* * *

Kichi looked at himself in the large mirror screen. He looked every bit a Shinsengumi warrior in the uniform. His hair was tied in a high ponytail, just like Soujirou's. He experimented, standing proudly with his shoulders back. Back when they were children, they often mimicked each other's actions so they confused their family. Sometimes, they would swap clothes so Akira, who should have been grounded as punishment for his pranks, could go to the festivals. 

The lamp flickered. He was still a person of the shadows. An assassin, he could never hope to walk proudly in the sun like Soujirou. He put out the lamp and left. Furube would guide him part of the way to the Yagi compound. After that, he's on his own…

"Okita-senpai!" The unsuspecting recruits on guard duty greeted him as he strolled boldly through the gates. He had memorized the layout of the place. Hijikata's room should be this way…

"Toshi, I think we should pull Souji off patrol duty for a while…"

"Nonsense, Kat. Do you have any idea how that would look on us?"

"Toshi, please be reasonable. The boy's been looking very peaked since…"

"Sannan, you do not know Souji at all. There's nothing…"

A heated three-way discussion was underway in Hijikata's room. Should he barge in, kill them and risk being outnumbered when the other men responded? One of them might raise the alarm… Or wait to catch Hijikata alone, or…

"Okita-san?" A tiny voice piped. Kichi spun around. It was a redhead boy who looked no more than twelve. He held a tray with three cups of steaming tea. A page, probably the one serving Hijikata. "I thought you wouldn't be back so soon."

Tetsu was puzzled. Kichi gave him a strained smile. "I was feeling a little, well, worn out…" A tiny hand reached for his brow as the boy stood on tiptoes, tray precariously balanced on the other. "Nope, no fever…"

"Look, I'll be fine after going back to my room… Why don't you get moving?" He didn't want to kill the boy. Damn, do all those little boys all have to look so bloody innocent?

"Hai!" Remembering his page duty, Tetsu took his leave. _Soujirou's room… What would it be like?_ Kichi wondered. He could get Hijikata later… He crept down the corridor leading to the captains' quarters, feeling like an intruder. Okita's room was the first at the end. Further down the row came the sounds of other captains, arguing, joking and teasing each other. He slid the door open.

In the pale light of the moon, he could see the empty sword-stand, a clothes rack and a modest study table strewn with papers. The closet door was open. He stepped inside and kicked against… He looked down. A wooden pig, the exact likeness of the one he once gave his brother. _Please, kami, don't do this to me!_ He couldn't stay any more or he'd lose his nerve…

He stepped out and into the shadows… He was an assassin. Just get the target and get out! _Tears? He couldn't cry now!_ Choking, they stuck in his throat.

Hijikata was more than a little worried when Tetsu inadvertently blurted out that he had met Okita outside. _Why was he back so soon? Was he unwell?_ Concerned, he quickened his steps towards the captain's room. Would he find Okita inside, coughing into his hand to muffle the sound? Or worse?

"Souji?" He slid the door open. No Souji there, but he could hear coughing.

Still clad in his uniform,Souji was standing in the shadows some way off, coughing quietly…

"Souji!" Concerned, Hijikata hurried to him…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

The site doc uploader is still buggy! Can't upload docs at all. Got to resort to export and paste tactics. (Rants). Do you know my documents get chewed up by the uploader? This is starting to kill the creative fangirl in me...

Anyhoe, here's another update.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale **

**Chapter 10 **

"You're not Souji!" Hijikata leapt back just in time to avoid being slashed. The swordsman before him was unnervingly like Okita. But Okita would never strike him…

"My, my, quite the looker, aren't you, Vice-chief? Just like my type of guy," Kichi mocked as he went in for the final strike… Steel rang on steel. "I've come to your aid, Vice-chief." Saitou Hajime. The sombre swordsman had parried his blow. "The resemblance to Okita, is uncanny…"

_No! It was not supposed to be this way!_ He wasn't supposed to be around! Kichi attacked fiercely. Saitou sidestepped calmly.

Kichi sensed the blade being drawn and dodged. A flash of silver. Not quick enough. The blade bit through his garments and sliced into his flesh. Had he been a second slower, it would have gone through his heart… Shaken, he clutched at his wound, looking in disbelief at the speckling of blood on his hand.

_Escape!_ He took a dagger from his clothes, threw it and ran.

* * *

_It was not supposed to happen this way!_ Kichi paused to catch his breath. He seemed to have shaken off his pursuers. _If he hadn't used that trick with the dagger… That person was not supposed to be there! _His chest ached. The bleeding had stopped. He was lucky it was only a deep scratch. The guards were too stunned to give chase immediately when he fled.

He had run like a scared rabbit. A wave of disgust washed over him. Osu had advised him of the importance of strategic retreats on his missions. "An assassin who does not know when he is outmanoeuvred will not live to see sunrise." Still… he had been scared. There was nothing strategic about his retreat at all.

"Poor kid took poison over a failed affair… good of you to chant the sutras for him…" That voice sounded too familiar. Kichi ducked into a side alley. The morgue cart trundled slowly, jolting its sorry burden as two women struggled with the load. A third was chanting as she followed the cart. A sharp jolt brought the sack-covered burden into the dust. "Okitsu! I told you to be gentle!" Osu.

"It's not as though he's gonna feel anything!" The morgue keeper retorted sharply. She bent and hoisted the corpse back onto the cart with Osu's aid. The sacking slipped off enough for Kichi to catch a glimpse of the bloodless face. He gasped. It was a colleague. Yorimoto was always dreaming he would leave Yogotoya and start a new life with his lover. The stupid boy was not even out of his teens… Guess that lover found a new boy-toy…"Yorimoto…you baka…"

"Kichi?" Osu heard him. He tried to melt back into the shadows. "Kichisaburo, I know you there." He gave up and stepped out into a pool of moonlight.

"Kichi. You're hurt."

"Just a scratch… I better go. His Lordship is waiting."

"Don't be a fool! Come back to my place. Your brother…"

"I don't have a brother! And why the hell should I play whore for you?" He ran away down the street from the women and their cart. After that incident with the Mimawarigumi and tonight, there was no way… "Akira!" Osu yelled his childhood name after him. He paused momentarily then continued running until he was out of their sight.

"That is one messed-up kid." Emiko the local medium observed mildly as she broke off her chanting.

"If he pops up at _my _place, I'll tell you," the morgue keeper yawned. "Now, ladies, shall we get back to our business tonight and see _this one_ off?"

"Kichi's working for Furube and his crazy Lordship."

"What? As in my ex-master who went loony some ten years back? You told us your Kichi's a bright lad! I'll love to put a spoke or two in Furube's wheel…" Okitsu smirked. "I wonder if his Lordship got over his precious little Saneakira? So you up to a little Kichi-snatching from Furube?"

"With all due respect, my retired kunoichi sisters, the old mansion is protected by Furube's vile spells. To venture in mindlessly would be suicide. You can easily be killed or go crazy from his illusions," Emiko pointed out. "I humbly suggest we let someone else clear the way for us… "

"Who will that be?" Osu asked.

"Three Miburou and Hotaru-chan. Perhaps sometime tomorrow night… That Hajime-kun should be able to work it all out by then." Emiko smiled slightly at the thought of her somewhat estranged grand nephew. "That one's always displayed uncanny psychic powers, although the rest of the Yamaguchi clan placed him in the same nut basket as poor deranged Auntie Emiko."

"Let Hotaru-chan in after the Miburou," Okitsu replied. "And kami let one of them be Hijikata the demon." The brothel keeper and medium sweatdropped. Kitsu-dono never quite got over having her only son killed by Hijikata some years back.

* * *

_If only he had got back sooner… maybe he would have caught up with Akira. Maybe it was lucky Akira was not killed, at least he had escaped… _Since both Kondou and Sannan had left for their mistresses' place shortly before the intruder was discovered, only Hijikata was there to take charge until they got back. Nervously, Okita looked from Saitou to Hijikata, then back again to Saitou. They were equally bleak-faced.

"Okita-san, perhaps this would be a good time to clear up certain matters…" Saitou prompted dryly, snapping him back into reality.

"Saitou! Souji has nothing to do with this!" Hijikata hissed. Saitou raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, Hijikata-san, weren't you struck by the uncanny resemblance?"

"It's purely coincidence… I say we get hold of the bastard and have him executed publicly and painfully for this… How does boiling in oil sound?"

"Hijikata-san, no!" Okita cried out. "Please don't!" Hijikata was caught by surprise by his outburst. Souji fought to keep his emotions in check. "Saitou-san is right. I have something I have to tell you."

"Your twin?" Hijikata dropped his pipe when Okita was done. "Kami! Souji, even if he is your long lost twin … the attack on the Mimawarigumi, now this…"

"May I humbly recommend catching him before Sasaki gets impatient? From what I gather, Sasaki's been reading up on methods of extremely painful torture after that unfortunate incident with his men. I hear a cousin was among the dead," Saitou spoke. "Okita, even if you have to draw a sword against him, you mustn't hesitate. Okita-san?"

Okita got to his feet and fled from the room. He really didn't need to hear any of this. "Souji, get back here!" Hijikata roared.

"Calm yourself, please, sir. Let Okita-san have some time to cool down. I advise that we deal with this problem alone. Kondou-san and Yamanami-san need not be involved in this."

"I want this settled as soon as possible!"

"I sensed an aura about that person while we were duelling. It is familiar…" Saitou paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps I may be able to locate their hideout…"

* * *

_Why?_ Souji slammed his door shut and all but ripped off his uniform haori. _Why are you doing this?_ The wooden pig was not standing by the door as he had placed it earlier. It was lying on its side near the table. There was a bit of dirt from outside on the otherwise spotless tatami. _He had been in here._ "Buhi!" Saizou butted at the door. Souji opened it a little to let the piglet in.

"Buhi!" Saizou grunted a protest as his owner enveloped him in a hug. His piggy mind could not fathom why his beloved master was so upset.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Okitsu or better known as Kitsu-dono is an OC from my earlier fics. She's a morgue keeper, back street physician and a retired kunoichi. Emiko's also a minor OC from my earlier fics. She's a local psychic. I've given her a family connection with Saitou Hajime aka Yamaguchi Hajime. As a child, few people believed Hajime's ability to see the future. I'm letting the Yamaguchi clan have some other psychics, even if they are treated as loony, like Emiko.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

Slight clarification on the OCs: Osu and Kitsu are retired kunoichis. Emiko never was one. She's the resident witch/ psychic/ medium of Kyoto. They share a special kind of bond. One that includes having some major beef with samurai. Kitsu lost her only son to Hijikata's blade back in Tama. Emiko's widowed when her Choushu husband found himself at the wrong side of Okita's katana. Osu just hates most samurai in general.

Emiko and Okitsu are also members of Katsura Umeko's Women's Association of Japan from the New Kyoto Post.

The uploader is working. Finally.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 11**

It was nice, in a twisted way, having his master tending to his wound. Kichisaburo of Yogotoya reclined with his garment top off his shoulder. The wound would probably leave a mark. "Tch, I've been scarred…" he reached to touch his wound, and brushed against the freak's hand. What the hell? The freak's trying to get fresh with him again? Kichi stifled the urge to push him away. "Hey, the sun hasn't set yet…"

No use. The freak's crooning some moronic dribble and trying to pull him in for an embrace. That did it. He pushed him aside…

* * *

"This is something you have to face…" Saitou asked as they stepped out of the compound. "Hai," Souji replied dully. He didn't want to bring his swords, but Toshi made him. He has worn his uniform haori. He never felt that his swords went with his normal yukata. In single file, they stepped out of the gate.

"About time…" Unseen by the trio, a hunchbacked Emiko swept the street a few yards from the gate. She straightened up a little to stretch her limbs. At least Hajime-kun's grown up into a reasonably good psychic. Good enough to figure out Furube's lair, but still not good enough to detect his own grandaunt living a street from the Yagi compound. Or maybe he couldn't be bothered to call on her… not that she was very particular about him calling.

She strolled off to the street corner where Okitsu had trapped Hotaru with a white lie about a fortune-teller specialized in love charms and the like…

* * *

"I-I… want to k-know if… the man I love… l-loves me…" Hotaru blushed furiously under Emiko's piercing gaze. Emiko made a show of reading Hotaru's palm and consulting her divining coins. "I see you going on a journey…"

"With Okita-sama?"

"No. But you will speak with him… I see you going to the old mansion outside theTiger Gate, over the stream… I see him there…"

"Arigato!" Hotaru bolted off without waiting for Emiko to continue. "Tch! Young people these days… No patience. Hey, you haven't paid me yet! Ah, well…" The old medium gave a slight smile. She should just make it…

* * *

_"We have some guests…" _Furube crackled unpleasantly. _Whatever welcome he has planned for Souji can't be very pleasant,_ Kichi thought. _Will they be attacked by curses, spells or demons? Maybe it would be some secret booby traps… _All he could do was wait, and try to ignore his Craziness' hand squeezing his knee.

"Watch, Kichi… This will be very amusing…" The air before them shivered. A faint image of Okita and his companions appeared. A spell? Furube was chanting as he sat in the centre of his strange floor drawing. Strange lights shot out from the floor. Kichi hated to admit it. With the sorcerer's aid, his master might overthrow the regime… plunging the city into flames… _Kichi doesn't care about that._ _Let them burn. _Osu and his former colleagues from Yogotoya came to his mind. _No! That part of his life is over!_ There was no turning back for Kichi or Akira…

He heard snatches of conversation from the intruders.

"Saitou-san, Hijikata-san… please if we see Akira…"

"I thought we've been over this. You can't protect him…" Hijikata snapped in annoyance. _Protect? Why would Soujirou want to protect him? Soujimust surely hate him after all that… _Kichi gently pushed his master's hand aside. The trio were at the gate of the mansion. Furube's chanting took a more sinister turn. A shudder ran through Kichi. _Turn back!_ He silently willed.

Too late. Saitou's warning came a fraction of a second late as Okita slashed the black cat and released the spell conjured by the sorcerer. Furube's chanting halted. Kichi watched mesmerized as the Miburou found themselves smack in the middle of Furube's trap. Helpless, the trio could only proceed deeper into the spell…

"The gate of death awaits you…" the sorcerer crackled. His Lordship joined in the sinister laughter. Kichi felt an urge to make them stop.

_Soujirou would get killed… wasn't that what he wanted? Why should he care?_ His mind was getting confused from the growing smell of incense. He hated Souji. Souji probably hated him as much as he did after that incident yesterday and earlier… What was he thinking? That Souji would forgive him and have a tearful brotherly reunion? A Shinsengumi captain wouldn't want anything to do with a whore and hired assassin in cahoots with a lunatic bent on destroying the country…

_Kill or be killed. If he can't kill Soujirou, Soujirou will kill him…_ His vision blurred. He tightened his grip on his katana.

* * *

"Okita-sama!" Hotaru whined plaintively as she pounded on the sealed gate of the mansion. In the bushes someway off, two kunoichi have come out of retirement and are despairing over their junior's lack of, well, grey matter between the ears. Okitsu swore under her breath. "I swear that girl has cotton wool between her ears… They allow ninjas like her out these days? In my time, she'll be dead by her first week."

Osu shrugged. "Well, I wish she'll hurry up and do something to let us in…"

"Well, what will you do once we snatch your little Kichi-boy?"

"For starters, I'm going to spank him so hard for not listening, at least till he can't sit on his ass for a week… wait! Is Miss Woolly-brain doing what I think she's doing?" Osu watched in amazement as Hotaru ripped off the ofuda on the gate with a girlish giggle and did not burst into flames or anything. The girl stepped into the compound.

"Well, she did get in…" Okitsu beckoned Osu as they followed Hotaru in at a safe distance. "I know my way about these parts, at least where all the non-spell floor traps are."

"Floor traps? What about the girl?"

"Nah, it'll take a full grown ox to trigger those now. Rust and all. His Lordship has really let the place fall down around his ears." Okitsu looked with disdain at the rotting timbers and cobwebs. "You know, I almost regret not sending him off to join his precious little boy."

"There, there, we all make mistakes... now let's get back to correcting my mistake."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews. I think most of the happenings in this part have been covered in the anime. I just fill in some of the gaps, like how Hotaru went to the mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

Who's in charge? His Craziness or the sorcerer? One thing I noted is that when the spell fell apart, Furube upped and ran. And Kichi started acting really psychotic around this point as well. Hm…

I'm on a roll! A huge arigato to all who have reviewed. I am pleased my attempt to develop the OCs and fill in the blanks in the anime's going well…

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 12**

A good way outside the city, in view of the spooky mansion, Emiko the medium stared into a pool of water. This spell was unobtrusive, working with the natural flow of power instead of against it. Furube wouldn't sense the disturbance as she reached out, mentally following Hotaru. The girl was way too innocent to go without some protection, however small. Kitsu-dono and Osu-dono should be able to take care of any human guards or non-magical booby traps.

Hotaru happily ventured on, leaving a trail of ripped ofuda in her wake. Behind her, the black clad kunochi retirees stifled a chuckle as they picture the look on Furube's face as his careful woven spell came unravelling. "Saneakira's nursery…" Okitsu paused a while to survey a musty room. A boy who should have been a prince so his Craziness always said. But everyone knows the man's three bricks short of a mansion. And the boy's most likely some distant young relation entrusted to his care. _Kami, they must really, really hate the kid's folks._

She had been the little boy's nanny for a while. _Poor kid. Just because his folks believe in the foreigners' god..._ Wonder where his real parents were? In exile? Dead? She could recall the boy sitting by the window playing with his mother's pendant. If there is a heaven let him be reborn into a happier life. Osu was making irritated sounds and gesticulating. Hotaru was getting ahead of them. There was no time to indulge her memories. Okitsu shook her head sadly before moving on through the corridors.

Furube was sweating buckets as his charms fell apart and that Malaa-bead toting Miburou was proving a formidable opponent. Already, Saitou has broken one of his barriers…

He had to do something. Only one ofuda remained. The Miburou were trapped in his last illusion, fighting his shadowy warrior. If that ofuda were to fail… He hurriedly muttered a spell. Unsuspecting Hotaru reached out to tear it off when, a claw grabbed her wrist.

"AAIIIEEEE!" Still, Hotaru tore off the piece of charm. The scream jolted both kunoichi and they ran smack into a terrified Hotaru. The poor girl let out a squeak of shock at the sight of the two black clad figures before falling in a dead faint. _Okay, this was so not in the plan_. "What now?" Okitsu whispered.

"You get this child out and I go get Kichi," Osu replied.

"His Craziness will be in the large hall up front. Be careful."

"One more thing. When she awakes, advise her to take a nice long vacation in Yokohama or something. I think she has more than enough of Kyoto."

Shouldering Hotaru, Okitsu made her way out.

* * *

Furube almost shrieked in anger as the last barrier crumbled. All traces of the spell dissipated and he found himself facing… Wait, he shouldn't need to face those dogs! He fled, vanishing into thin air as Saitou slashed at him. Unseen, he brushed past Kichi and muttered a hasty spell. _Let the sorry little upstart hold back the bakufu dogs… Too bad about his Lordship though._ It was fun while it lasted. He'd have to find someone else to start on again. Maybe that cousin of the Emperor nursing a grudge he's not on the throne… 

Kichi felt the sudden jolt. His mind seemed fuzzy. He was aware of Soujirou standing in front of him, with Hijikata and that black-clad swordsman, come here to die by his blade. Wait, it didn't seem quite right. Why was he reaching for his katana? What was he saying? The sorcerer must have slipped something to him…

Soujirou was looking at him with shock and disbelief, frozen. Kichi felt himself closing in for the killing blow. _Kill me, you baka! Kill me before I kill you!_ He screamed inside his mind even as the blade sang through the air.

Emiko sensed the disturbance in the aura. Damn! That bastard's cast a puppet-spell on Osu's boy. This could be trouble. She whipped out her ofuda closed her eyes and chanted the protection spell… _Work with me, please…_ It'd be up to the lad's will power.

Okita Souji was frozen, totally unable to raise his blade. Thankfully, his companion leapt before him, blocking the attack. "Souji, snap out of it…" Hijikata hissed. _He wants to kill me… he hates me that much…_ A voice in Souji's mind cried out. Kichi leapt a step back, out of harm's way.

Fight it! Kichi was trying to get a grip on himself. He had to admit. He didn't really want to kill Soujirou, even if he blames him for all those terrible years he spent… Had Soujirou been looking for him all this while? Osu did mention something but he didn't hear her out… Was there still a chance? Pleasant childhood memories came back as if a door had been opened in his mind.

_Soujirou and Akira catching summer minnows in the ditch, Soujirou taking the rap for him when he broke that old vase and those red bean cakes smuggled to him when Father punished him for that obi-prank he pulled on Kino-nee with a night of self-reflection in the wood shed… Soujirou would have searched for him somehow… someway… no matter how long…because that is Soujirou…_

It took all his effort for Kichi to lower his sword. Emiko could sense the young man's spirit fighting back against the spell controlling him. _Fight it!_ Kichi was still struggling as he sat down and left his master to shoot flaming arrows at the Miburou.

_Meddlesome old woman._ Hajime's voice snapped in her mind. He has felt her presence. _I'll take care of breaking that spell. You take care of that sorcerer. _The painted freak was shooting a burning arrow straight at him. Emiko gasped and the image in the pool wavered for a moment. Saitou spun to the side and grabbed the shaft of the arrow. In a fluid movement, he flung it at the dais, straight at Kichi. _Hajime! I didn't mean kill him!_ Emiko yelled mentally.

There was no time for berating her grand nephew. A malevolent force struck Emiko, Catching her off-guard and knocking her off her feet… Furube! She realized the identity of her attacker even as the image she conjured up in the pool dissolved into inky darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Saneakira's pendant: There is one screenshot in the anime during Saneakira's cremation of the nobleman throwing a little cross into the flames. It is a fact that for many years in Tokugawa Japan, Christians were persecuted. I sort of wove this bit into my fic.

Emiko gets a chance to shine and demonstrate the abilities of Yamaguchi family psychics in this chapter and possibly the next.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 13**

_No!_ Souji silently screamed. A dull thud. The stench of burning fabric and flesh filled the room. Kichi watched in disbelief as his master staggered backwards, the flames from the arrow in his back leaping onto that ridiculous cape. Awareness returned as the last grip of the spell lifted. "Hey, are you alright?" Kichi asked weakly.

"I'm burning…" The man staggered to the side and knocked over the brazier, spilling flames over his body and the dais in front of the stunned Shinsengumi members and Kichi. Kichi also watched in horror as the flames licked hungrily at the man. He stepped back a step, then stumbled. He was transported back into his childhood when his foster home caught fire and he watched his foster-parents burn before his eight-year-old eyes.

_His foster father was lying on the floor, head crushed by a fallen roof beam. The flames had turned his flesh to a raw red. His foster-mother was screaming as the flames consumed her body, pinned under the same beam. The sickening stench of charred flesh… Her screams quickly died out._ Kichi screamed hysterically. _He couldn't run at all. He was going to burn to death this time._

Stung into action by his twin's screams, Okita Souji tried to approach the him, only to be driven back by the flames, heat and smoke. "That madman's beyond all help," Saitou concluded dryly. That young man might have beaten the spell, but this was a complication he had not expected. Saitou looked about. They could not get past the flames. Souji was still trying, Hijikata restraining him physically.

Suddenly a section of the ceiling came crashing down on the flames, narrowly missing the Miburou and Kichi. Riding the ceiling board was a black garbed woman.

"You're that woman from Yogotoya!" Souji recognized Osu.

"Okita, what were you doing near that notorious gay brothel?" Hijikata demanded.

"Talk later, boy! And shut up, you ox!" Osu quickly pulled her scarf up to protect her nose and mouth from the smoke. Souji was starting to cough as Hijikata pulled him away. The smoke had overcome Kichi, who was curled up in the corner away from the flames. Osu unceremoniously grabbed him under the armpits and proceeded to drag him roughly over the ceiling board splinters towards the exit. Saitou nonchalantly helped her pull the barely conscious Kichi to his feet and supporting him between them, they made their way out.

"Please, let me help…" Souji coughed. Smoke was choking him as Hijikata half-dragged him out.

* * *

Emiko spat blood out from her mouth. This was long overdue… The sorcerer and the medium now faced each other across the pool. "Meddlesome hag… you die tonight…" Furube hissed. His carefully laid plan had fallen apart because of a mere witch. Yamaguchi Emiko straightened up. She can sense the darkness being summoned by the occult spells closing in. Quickly, she sketched mystic signs in the air with her hand. 

Darkness engulfed her, swirling, suffocating… _Ah, that shadowy warrior Hajime had faced…_ What katanas failed to do, she would. She unclogged the small vial of water she had taken earlier from the sacred springs and threw it at the warrior. An unearthly scream rang out as the figure wavered and melted.

"Impossible!" Furube shrieked. The shock of watching his spell crumble was enough for Emiko to fling a blood smeared ofuda at him. Flames leapt up where the innocuous looking paper touched him. The sorcerer shrieked as he caught a glimpse of the hell that awaited him. Exhausted, Emiko collapsed onto the muddy grass… At least that sorcerer will not be bothering anyone anymore…

* * *

"Saitou, where's he?" Souji coughed. He suddenly realized his twin was not with them. "The woman took him away," Saitou replied and caught the half-hearted punch Souji threw at him with a palm. "Why? Why did you let her take him away?"

"Because Vice-chief Hijikata's a man of his word." Saitou cast a glance in Hijikata's direction. "If he has given his word to Sasaki, he will hand over your brother to the Mimawarigumi…" Okita let his next punch fall by his side as Saitou's words hit home. They could not shield Akira or Kichi.

"If fate allows, you will meet him again…look, there's your girl-friend." Having regained her senses, Hotaru was screwing up the courage to speak with her Okita-sama…

Okita hid his whirlpool of emotions behind a smile as he always did and greeted Hotaru.

* * *

Slowly and silently, the cart trundled along back into Kyoto. Okitsu had found a usable cart nearby. "Will he live?" Osu murmured as she jabbed at the limp body on the cart. "Probably, once he comes to. Still has a pulse, even if his breathing a little weak." Okitsu examined Kichi. The young man coughed weakly. 

"B-brother…" he cried out in a hoarse whisper.

"Coming around, he'll live," Okitsu concluded. "A couple of days of bed rest for your boy and he'll be running about your place and flirting with your customers as usual…" Groaning, Kichi closed his eyes. His head ached, his throat was terribly dry. Slowly, he slipped off into a sleep peppered with dreams of his happier childhood…

* * *

A several days later, Captain Okita stood outside Masuya's shop listening to the bloodcurdling screams from within as his men made short work of anyone foolish enough to resist arrest. How could they be so blind? How could they have allowed Ayu-nee to be captured and tortured by those brutes? Hijikata's feeling the full weight of their mistake. The grey light of the hours before dawn had hid their raiding party well enough… Susumu was inside as well, hopefully, not killing the man responsible for ordering his sister's death. _Hijikata would have problems interrogating a corpse now, wouldn't he?_

"Captain Okita…" A woman's voice drifted to his ears from somewhere above. _Was it his imagination?_

"Captain Okita, do drop by Yogotoya some night. There's a special there for you…" He turned.

The kunoichi added a lewd joke before dropping out of sight like a blurry black shadow. Still, he recognized it as a message. "Okita-san?" A taishi called out, snapping him out of his reverie…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There was this weird few moments during the Masuya raid when Akesato the kunoichi called out to Okita. I'm using her as a messenger here. I think the medium-sorcerer battle sequence was a tad too rushed, but hey, the leads in this fic are Kichi and Souji. It sorta make sense that Kichi would have a secret phobia of fire considering how he ended up in this mess to start with.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

The long-awaited reunion. I hope it isn't too anti-climatic or cheesy. Added a bit of Okita-Kenshin fluff a la Green Tea and Haiku.

* * *

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 14**

Umeya. Sou was deep in thought, the redhead waiter Kenni noticed as he served the tea. Sou would normally be smiling, but not today. Sou looked almost like another person, Kenni thought as he glanced at the pensive expression on his friend's face. Unconsciously he scratched slightly at the plaster on his cheek.

"Hey, Kenni-kun, if you have someone you got to hide from your friends, where would you hide this person?" Sou suddenly asked.

"Not in my room," Kenni turned bright crimson as he recalled Tomoe and the ceaseless teasing he received after she spent the night in his room, even if nothing happened between them. Sou laughed. "I suppose not in the closet either."

"Do you suppose Umeko-dono needs another pair of hands here?"

"You ask her. If your person is in dire need of help, I'm sure Umeko-dono will do her best to aid her." Sou nodded at Kenni's reply.

First he had to follow up on the morning's message. He was going to meet his twin, if possible, get him out from that brothel. He had heard about this from gossips about Kondou's mistresses. Word has it that sly old Kat bought one out of the brothel. A considerable amount of money exchanged hands and she's an honest woman (barring the properly married part). _Would he be able to redeem Akira or Kichi as he was now known?_

_Where could he hide Akira? Toshi's a man of his word. Bring Akira back to the HQ and it's a short walk straight into Sasaki's clutches. Sasaki's probably not gotten over that incident with his men getting cut down. Could he rent a place for Akira in Kyoto? Nope, considering he has already little enough cash left, even redeeming his twin might be problematic. _

_Akira was in danger still from the authorities. After all, he was an assassin, responsible for killing some of the local bakufu representatives in cold blood. A monastery? Have Akira seek shelter there? No way. Buddha did not receive the same respect as in the old days. Toshi was discussing having their HQ moved to the Mibu temple complex itself so they can deter fugitives from seeking the monks' help. _

"Sumimasen, Sou, would you like something to eat?" Kenni asked politely. His friend had been deep in thought for hours. It was time for Battousai to report for duty and he would like to make sure Sou was alright before going off. He had missed the hour! With a start and a hasty apology to Kenni, Okita excused himself.

* * *

Souji wondered if he should have asked for some company when he came into Shimabara. _No, this was too private._ He politely fended off an offer from a sultry young woman and ignored a series of catcalls from some drunks. He was carrying his sword and wearing a straw hat (bought from a peddler) pulled low to hide his face. He felt like a sneaky Ishin supporter. _How do the Comedians manage to hang out in such places?_ He turned into the gay pleasure quarter. 

Yogotoya. The place really put him out. If it was bad in daylight, it was worse at night with the whores and their patrons. Okita groaned. It was his fault for missing the hour. Some brother he was. He hoped Akira did not wait too long. He'd probably be mad at him… Okita Souji stepped into the entrance and past a couple engrossed in some serious fondling by the doorway.

"Sir, how may I please you?" A young man batted his eyelashes coquettishly as he touched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm looking for Ak-er, I mean Kichisaburo," Okita replied.

"I'm sorry, Kichi's busy entertaining a guest. Perhaps you would like another..."

"Where's he?" Okita snapped at the poor prostitute. N_o one was going to bully Akira ever…_The youth quailed and whimpered: "In the second room on the right, upstairs…" Without much ado, Souji hurried up the rickety stairs, surprising Osu en route. Telltale moans and grunts drifted from the said room.

"What took you so long? Hey! You can't go in there!" Osu tried to restrain him but it was too late. With a splintering crash, Souji yanked the sliding door wide open. The room was almost tastefully done up, if you ignore the erotic prints on the wall. A dead silence fell over the pair on the futon. The customer, a half-dressed man with a paunch and a drink-reddened face, blinked in confusion at the intruder. Pinned underneath the man and stark naked save for his socks, was…

"What are you doing here?" Kichi growled as he shoved his customer aside roughly and glared at his twin. "Osu! Get him out!" Kichi leapt to his feet and yelled to the woman.

"With pleasure," Osu walked into the room and cracked the customer across the back of the skull with a refreshment tray she was carrying. He went down like a sack of potatoes before the stunned twins. Grinning broadly, Osu started dragging the hapless man out the door. "You boys have fun catching up. I'll send up some refreshments shortly."

An awkward eternity passed as the twins faced each other. "Well, are you here to kill me or utterly make my night miserable? I'm sure there's a whip or something in that closet…" Kichi finally broke the silence. Souji was still trying to find his tongue. Kichi picked up his discarded under-kimono and threw it back on. It was way too short to be considered decent.

"I'm sorry, Akira. I'm sorry I was late…" Souji managed to whisper.

"Sorry? Do you know how long I waited by the door, until the customers start showing up?" Souji noticed a smell of sake coming from Kichi. The youth was slightly drunk, his fingers fumbled as they tried to tie up his garments.

_If only I had found you sooner…_ Akira's life should have been different. Souji fought the urge to hug his brother. "Were you too busy getting laid by your Demon Vice-chief? Or were you dallying with little orphans like the rumours claimed," Kichi crawled over to the half-emptied sake jar and poured out a cup, splashing most of it on the tatami.

"Akira, Toshi and I are not like that…" Souji went tomato-red.

"So your preference is little orphan boys…" Kichi retorted with a barb. Souji flinched. "Dammit! Since the fire, I have been searching for you in orphanages. But I can't find anything. I treat those orphans well because I want to believe. I wanted to believe that you are alive, well-cared for, even if you lost your memory or something and can't look for us. That was a stupid, naïve belief." Souji sank to his knees in defeat. He never realized how bloody innocent he was, even after all the killing. "Akira, please come back…" It was heartfelt plea. Kichi froze. The cup halfway to his lips fell from his hand.

"What you saw just now disgusting, right?" Kichi laughed bitterly. "The Okita family has a son who has been selling his body since he was eight! You tell me, will Father and Mother want this filthy little whore back?" The laughter turned into sobs as Kichi bent his head down and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles went white.

"What do you know of what I went through? Safe in Edo with Father and Mother… Have you ever gone hungry that you'll sell yourself? Do you know what that is like? Do you even know…"

_Oh, Akira… _Blinking away his own tears, all Souji could do was put his arms around his twin and wait, wait as he sobbed out all those years of suffering and humiliation. Akira was finally in his arms, after all those years apart… _You are safe for now…_ He dare not believe it. He hugged Kichi a little tighter to reassure himself it was no dream.

The sobs broke off. "Niichan, you baka, it hurts…"Kichi gasped. Souji let go. Osu re-entered the room and replaced the tray of refreshments. Tea and snacks instead of sake.

"How're Father and Mother?" Kichi asked his twin. This time, he leaned against his brother's chest as he did when they were younger. Souji instinctively held him. For a while, it was as if they were two little boys back in their nursery so long ago. "They died not long after the fire. An epidemic," Souji replied. A half-choked sob. Kichi moved slightly in his arms.

"Kino-nee and Mitsu-nee?"

"They're married. Kino moved to Nagoya, but Mitsu's living in Edo. You're an uncle now. Mitsu has two girls. Kino's finally had a baby boy last month… " Souji whispered dreamily.

"Soujirou, what about you? Do I have a sister-in-law?"

"Nope. Guess I just haven't met the right person yet…" Souji laughed softly.

"What about that long-haired girl with the wide-open eyes I spoke to? She has the hots for you…" Kichi looked up at him with the old twinkle of mischief he remembered.

"Hotaru-san? I like her, but not in that way…" The night was getting late. _Hang the curfew…_ They had too much to catch up on.

For a while they spoke and nibbled at the snacks Osu had left. Finally, Kichi's eyelids drooped. Souji did not dare move for fear of rousing his twin. Soon, even he was asleep…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Done the reunion but it is not quite the end of this assassin's tale yet...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PMK or its characters.

**An Assassin's Tale**

**Chapter 15**

Saitou cursed under his breath. Out of concern for his colleague, he had gone over to that Umeya restaurant to look for Okita, and wound up trailing him to Shimabara. He understood if Okita wanted to settle his issues with his brother, but he was taking far too long. Maybe he should go in.

"Don't dare you, Hajime-kun," a reedy woman's voice stopped him. Turning, Hajime saw Emiko. "Grand-aunt, shouldn't you be at home recuperating?"

"Pah! I'm not that frail, boy. You leave them be. I predict that everything will be settled between those two tonight, if you don't go putting your nose in there…" Emiko scolded. "Why don't you run along back to your wolf pack and try to dissuade Demon Hijikata from tearing apart the town looking for his prized…er… swordsman." Saitou winced.

He was certain she meant to be more insulting about the Shinsengumi. He decided that for the sake of his karma, he better take his grand aunt's suggestion…

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, boys… Quickly…" Osu shook the sleeping pair. Souji yawned and blinked away sleep from his eyes. The woman was excited. What has happened? Was the brothel being raided or something? Kichi stirred against him. "Osu… what is it?" 

"Bad news first. Your last customer's dead," Osu whispered briskly. "Guess I cracked his head a little bit too hard. He was alright when we stuck him in the back room. Then he started foaming at the mouth before croaking." Osu shrugged. "I've cleaned out his belongings and sent for Okitsu's cart."

"So?" Kichi snapped tartly. It was not the first time a customer's death in Yogotoya needed to be hidden. Souji held on to his twin's hand. Suspicious deaths were trouble for all involved. _Was Osu's claiming of a dead man's belongings theft? Would the police want to question Akira? As a member of the peacekeeping unit, should he be doing_ _something?_

"Here's the good news," Osu slapped her thigh and crackled. "In our late friend's belongings, we found a letter of safe conduct for a merchant. If it were forged, it's a good one." She triumphantly waved the letter before the twins. Souji took it from her and browsed through it.

"This pass, issued by ... of the Shogunate, grants safe passage to the bearer of this letter, merchant, Yamada Taro of Edo, to the port of Nagasaki for the purpose of trading…" he read. The woman's right. If this was a forgery it was a very good one.

"Kichi, or Taro-san, perhaps this is your ticket out of this place," Osu nudged the still-stunned Kichi. "You do have the Edo accent and enough money to get you to Nagasaki…" She patted a fat cloth bundle in her hands. "And you thought I've been blowing your earnings at the gambling tables."

"Osu, I can't pull it off!" Kichi exclaimed as he exchanged looks with his twin. "I'm not a merchant. I only know how to sell death and my body."

"You don't need to be one. I've been speaking to some of my old pals and there's a chap in Nagasaki who needs men to work in his trading company. Bodyguards and that sort of thing. You do know how to use this, don't you?" She threw him his katana. Kichi caught it easily. "If those nosy customs ask, say you're bringing your late father's sword home. In Nagasaki, look for Katsu-san… Hurry and leave Kyoto before the sun rises…"

"Soujirou-niichan?" Kichi was torn with indecision. He wanted to linger a little longer but time was of the essence. Osu took out a set of traveling clothes, suitably worn.

"Go on, Akira… you should leave," Souji forced himself to give a weak smile and patted Kichi's hand reassuringly. "She's right. It is too dangerous for you to be in Kyoto…"

"We need to change the way you look first…" Osu clucked. It was time for Osu to use all the skills she had learnt to disguise the youth. Kichi changed into the plain traveling garb. Osu tied his hair into a top knot and shaved the front of his head to make him appear older. At Osu's insistence, Kichi rubbed a brownish paste onto his limbs and face to make his skin appear more swarthy as if he had spent most of his time in the open.

"How do I look?" Kichi asked Souji and Osu. "See for yourself, good sir." Osu passed him a mirror. Kichi could barely recognize himself. "Arigato, Osu-dono," he bowed politely to the brothel keeper. "Don't thank me, baka. You've stirred up enough trouble for Yogotoya." Osu chided mildly. "And for your brother too."

"Not really," Souji insisted. Kichi shook his head. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you… and thank you for thinking of me as your brother… I really wish that someday we can meet up again…" Kichi hugged his brother fiercely for a farewell.

"Me too…" Souji replied as Osu thrust the bundle of spare clothes, travel papers and money pouch into Kichi's hands and shooed them both out through the back door. She took them as far as the main street before disappearing off into the alleys. Acting their parts, both brothers parted without another word to the other. Kichi making his way purposefully in the direction of Nagasaki as pointed out by Osu. Captain Okita Souji made his way back to the Shinsengumi HQ, a few minutes short of the curfew.

"Okita-san! What took you so long? Hijikata-san was about to have us search for you!" Tetsu bawled out as Okita stepped past the gate. Toshi was scowling at him. "I hope that your personal affairs are in order…" he puffed on his pipe.

"Don't you worry, Toshi," Souji gave a big smile. "Everything has been taken care of, everything. Why don't you go back and rest. We'll catch cold standing out here like this…" He coaxed Hijikata indoors.

* * *

A few weeks later in Nagasaki. 

The new guard watched as another crate of Western weapons was carried into the store. His boss Sakamoto's some character, not that he has had the privilege of meeting the man yet. Sakamoto's trading company was in a class of its own, given special license to trade with the foreigners by his Imperial Majesty, Emperor of Japan. He wondered what Okita Souji would make of all these changes. Already, the katana was starting to feel obsolete. He sighed. "Ueda Akira" was the new identity he has chosen. .

"Hey, unauthorized persons are not allowed in here!" A burly guard bellowed.

"Sumimasen!" The serving girl squealed, promptly tripped and dropped her tea tray to curses from the guard. Akira turned at the sound of the commotion. "Hey, Okawa-san, give her a break, she's new here after all." He rested his hand on the hilt of his katana to emphasize his point. Okawa backed off. The youthful-looking newbie has already gained a reputation for being quick with his sword if pushed to it.

Blame it on a hazing attempt that backfired on the would-be hazers when the new recruit injured two of them before the fight was broken up. An unpleasant business, but everyone got the message that Akira did not appreciate being stripped of his clothes in the dead of the night for the purpose of an impromptu swim in the harbour.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Smiling, Akira helped the servant girl up. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized Hotaru. Hotaru's brow wrinkled as she stared at the face of the man who just helped her. "You look familiar… but I must be mistaken, I have never seen you before…"

"Maybe we have met in a dream," Akira smiled. "I am Ueda Akira… Miss… "

"Please just call me Hotaru," Hotaru replied as she took Akira's hand and allowed him to lead her back to the kitchens. "I just came here to work two days ago… this town is so big and the men on the pier-side scare me."

"If you wish, I can walk with you if you need to go to the piers…" Akira offered. It was the least he could do after scaring the poor girl back in Kyoto.

Hotaru blinked. There was a slight resemblance to Okita-sama, but Ueda-san was Ueda-san, with his easy smile and tanned complexion from working outdoors with the other men. Also, Ueda Akira's hair was clipped mostly short with a thin ponytail at the nape of the neck as was the style of the younger men working in the building. Nope, Ueda was no Okita Souji.

"Thank you, Ueda-san…"

(The End.)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know, Kichi/Akira working for Sakamoto. The twin brothers are destined to be on opposing sides…

In case the name Ueda Akira sounds familiar, Ueda was the name of the family who adopted Akira as a child (See chapter 1 of this fic). Akira probably chose that name on purpose so Okita Souji could find him in Nagasaki.

Threw in Saitou meeting his Grand Aunt Emiko and the little epilogue about where Hotaru wound up after quitting Kyoto.


End file.
